The Teachers
by britt366
Summary: Bella Swan is the new teacher at NewMoonMiddleSchool. What happends when she falls for Edward Cullen who just so happens to be the Principal? find out! All human,OOC
1. Chapter 1 Late

**Enjoy please! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight unfortunately.**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside and to the bright sunlight hitting my face from the windows. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 9:14 shit I'm late!

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth as fast as I could and to splash cold water on my face. I ran across my bedroom to my walk in closet.

Then out of nowhere Alice came jumping out of a wall of clothes and I jumped like a little girl who just saw a ghost.

"What the hell Alice!"

Alice was my best friend; she was 21, a year younger than me. She had a short curvy pixie like body with spiky black hair. When I was six my mom took me to the beach one Sunday, I was making a sandcastle- way to close to the water- when I met Alice. She kicked the castle and told me to start over away from the water. We've been best friends ever since.

"Ha I got you good" she giggled uncontrollable. "Wait till Rose hears about this!"

I was pissed for a two reasons.

One: I was late for work on my first day at New Moon middle school.

Two: Alice scared the shit out of me and then tried to make it all better by picking out my clothes.

"I'm so not wearing that" I said to Alice who had a slick smirk on her face holding up a black mini skirt and white button-down. "Oh come on Bella, its sexy but professional at the same time" she pouted and then I gave in.

I quickly got dressed, grabbed a granola bar and went strait to the apartment buildings parking lot. I hopped into my shinny silver Volvo s80 and drove as fast as I could to NMMS.

I was uasuly never late for anything because I was obsessed with making good first impressions and being tardy to your first day at work is never a good thing.

I pulled up to the school and ran as fast as I could in these killer heels Alice made wear into the building and went into the main office to sign in.

After the fake looking front desk Secretary named Jessica told me a teacher volunteered to teach my first two period classes for me since I was late, I decided to sit quietly in my car and eat my chocolate granola bar goodness.

At 10:12 I made my way to my classroom and waited outside patiently for the bell to ring in 3 minutes. I always hated schools, I always hated teachers and basically any adult who was able to boss me around that wasn't my parents. So its pretty ironic that I became a seventh grade teacher.

When the bell rang loads of kids came busting through their classrooms into the hallway. I went into my classroom then being my clumsy self I tripped over my own feet and two pairs of hands caught my body.  
I looked up to see the most beautiful pair of eyes a person could have, they were pure green and had a hint of amused concern in them.

"Are you OK" the man spoke. Then I blinked and saw the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on. He had a beautiful face with the most sexiest jaw ever and bronze messy but put together hair. Then he spoke again. "Are you miss Swan?" he asked while pulling me to my feet.

"Yes I'm Isabella swan but you can just call me Bella I'm teaching this class and I'm sorry I was late I had-" he cut me off "that's alright Mrs. Swan, it is after all the first day"

I immediately blushed because I was rambling on.  
Feeling stupid I thanked him for catching me. "Your welcome" he said, he looked at me one more second before he left the classroom. I sighed and began making my way towards my desk.

The students started filling in and I smiled nervously at the minds I would have to fill. When everyone was in I took attendance. "Um hi everyone, my name is Ms. Swan but you can call me Bella" The students looked bored already, some where looking out the window, others were starring at my face expressionless.

"Today is all about learning stuff about each other, so I'm going to start with myself, then we will go around the room. Ok so this is my first year teaching Language arts. And I think that this class will be pretty easy as long as you do your homework and classwork." The kids all groaned at the mere mention of work.

I could tell this would be a long year.

***

I arrived at work early for the second day. I signed in as fast as I could before I would have to see Jessica.  
Walking into the classroom I noticed how boring it looked.

The walls were playing white and the windows had no bylines. The desks were brand new not to consider this was a school that was built 3 years ago. The chairs were navy blue or gray. I was ok with the room because it reminded me of myself, nothing special just plain and open. I would have to by something to try and brighten the room up some how.

I went over to the bored to write what we would be doing today. I jumped out of my skin when I heard the bell ring and student passing the hallway into the classes.

_There just twelve and thirteen year olds Bella get your self together_

I taught the whole morning feeling pretty confident. I made the class vote on the first novel we would be reading together. I didn't have any problems with any of my student so far. The classes were pretty medium sized which was good considering how many students came here.

At 4th period it was lunch time, and I was starved. The bell rung and I gathered my things for lunch. I wasn't sure if I should eat in the cafeteria with the rest of the students or should just eat in the teachers lounge. I thought about it and decided that since I didn't know any teachers here I rather go sit wit some kids. _How weird could that be right_.

I got lost looking for the cafeteria but when I arrived I saw how divided the groups of kids were. At one table there were a group of girls all wearing large amount of makeup for there age. The next was a group of athletic guys. Then a table full of Gothic looking kids, and a table full of nerds. The whole entire place was divided in cliques, just the way they were when I was in Junior high.

I ended up sitting at an empty table with one girl sitting at it. She was amazingly beautiful; she had familiar bronze hair that was curly and very long. She had amazing brown pools for eyes and was dressed in name brand clothes. She looked shy but confident at the same time. She strikes me as the popular type so I wondered why she sat alone.

"Hi" I said as I sat down next to her. She jumped then suddenly looked up "what are you dong here?" she asked. I raised one eyebrow wondering what she meant.

"Sorry I mean teachers don't eat in here usually" she said with apologetic eyes.

"It's OK, I'm Bella by the way" I said opening my sandwich; she stared at my sandwich for a while. "You want half" I offered. "Yeah sure, thank you" she answered. "I'm Renesmee."

"Well Renesmee why are you sitting alone" I asked curiously.

"Oh well I don't like any of the girls here and I guess they don't like me either" she said this without a hint of sadness in her eyes. "How do you know they don't like you?"

_what could she have possible done_ she looks harmless to me. "You see that table over there" she pointed to a table with two girls and two guys sat at. "Yeah what about them?"

"They use to be my friends, then when we got to Junior high they stopped talking to me. I don't know why and to be honest I don't care anymore." She bit into her half of the sandwich and stared off into space. I looked back at the table once more. "Well why don't you get some new friends?" that seemed like the obvious solution.

"Because everyone here already has friends" she said this like it was obvious. "Besides I don't need friends, because Id hardly ever get to see them. My brother is the principal so I get to leave school for lunch if I wanted to and he drops me home after school anyway. Plus I have a busy schedule"

"Which doesn't include friends?" I didn't really get her reasoning for being thirteen and already alone. Wait did she say her brother was the principal? " Is Mr. Cullen your brother?" I asked.

"Yeah he is my older brother, I was adopted by his parents when I was a baby." So basically the gorgeous man that had caught me when I fell and was also my boss was this beautiful friend-less girls brother. Nice.

We talked about each other the rest of the lunch period; she was really funny and smart. We went our separate ways after lunch. As I walked down the hall to my classroom I saw my bronze-haired boss. He looked at me- smirked and passed through the hallway with a nod. I turned my head around just in time to see him turn the corner.

"Hi Bella!" I looked to see who called me. But I was the only one left in the hallway."In here Bells" it was Alice I could tell. I went into my classroom and was shocked to see what I saw it was completely redone. The walls went from white to light purple, the desk were panted on with stripes of blue and grey. The book cases had books now and my desk had a laptop on it and some new markers for the board.

"Alice how the heck did this happen" I was so shocked but happy at the same time. The room looked amazing. A little girly but amazing none the less. But how could she paint the walls, the desk, get me a new laptop and do it all in one hour!?

"Don't give her all the credit I bought the laptop" Rose said from behind me. Rose or Rosalie looked like a super model with her wavy long blond hair, perfect body and wealth. She was my second bff that I met in high school. Alice, Rose, and I were the dynamic trio.

"You guys did all this for me" I asked a stupid question. "Well we got off work early to go buy the stuff then we had professionals come to paint everything while we went out to buy the laptop and some random books" Alice said excitedly

"Do you like it or not?" Rosalie asked. "Yea I do but you guys didn't need to buy the laptop, I mean the school supplies one for me." I said this while shaking my head and smiling ear to ear.

"Well, we already got it for you anyway. Plus this room looked soo boring, we just had to spice it up!" Alice squealed looking over her work.

"Yeah and that hot boss of yours let us do it" Rose said smirking. "How, what the-"I said then thought back to when he passed me in the hall way smiling. "Oh" I said out loud without realizing it.

"Well I appreciated this but you guys can't stay I have two more classes to teach" I said trying to rush them out before the bell rings. "Ok, ok don't get all pissy were leaving" Rose said quietly."We will be at your house later tonight OK!" Alice said as she left."Bye guys and thank you" I called after them as they left.

Then the bell rung and I jumped. _I have got to get use to that thing_


	2. Chapter 2 Friends?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or these characters. Thanks for the Awsome reviews. **

**BPOV**

Alice and Rosalie came over my house around twilight, as they said they would. We were up watching cheesy-80s romance movies, with Ben and Jerrys' in our stomachs. Alice was fast asleep- head on my lap, and she looked incredible peaceful compared to her high energy smiling self. Rose was painting her toe nails red- not even paying attention to the movie, and I was twirling Alice's hair.

All I could think about was my gorgeous boss, while pretending to watch the screen. And sure, I didn't _exactly_ work for him- but he did have the power to fire me.

I've only seen him twice for less than a few minutes- yet still he was on my mind. He wasn't completely out of reach since he didn't look a day over twenty-five. Which is quite young for a principal- but not impossible. He must be really good at what he does, and according to Nessie he's a good brother. I got ready for work with the intention of being bright and early for the whole week to make up for the first day.

The parking lot was practicaly empty except for a black Aston martin vanquish. I got out of my car and observed the beautiful car for a quick second. I was a bit worried about being the only person here yet- well besides Mr. Aston martin here.

I sat in my car for a few minutes and turned up the radio. Before I knew it I was blasting the music and singing-- off pitch I might add-- with my eyes closed in concentration, when a hard knock came on my window. I opened my eyes abruptly and turn my head to staring green eyes. I immediately turned down my radio all the way and rolled down my window. "You like lady gaga Miss Swan?" Mr. Cullen asked with a smirk. I blushed and felt bit embarrassed, I was a horrible singer. "Er, not really just that song I guess."

"Why so early?" he asked looking at his watch. "Oh, I um got up early this morning so I um... came here." He seemed to be able to see that I was some-what lieing but brushed it off with an "Oh".

"Why don't you come in side, so you can tell me about how much you like that song" He stated more than asked. I nodded and got my messenger bag and clicked off my seat belt. I fumbled out of the car not able to think straight in his presents. My feet skited across the pavement and I would have tripped if Edward didn't ketch me in time.

"You sure do have an act for falling" he smiled his dazzling smile and straightened me up. I blushed "I guess I do" I whispered, though he probably didn't hear me.

He led the way towards his office. It was pretty big compared to the rest of them, it was like a classroom size. It looked like one of those big business men office type- it didn't belong in a school. It was grand and classic but it _didn't belong in a school._

He suddenly came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulder and I tensed up not sure what he was doing. "You going to keep your jacket on Ms. Swan?"

Then I got it, and shrugged off my jacket with his help and he placed it on a coat rack next to the door. "Coffee?" he offered.

"Sure, thank you". He went towards his coffee maker and pured me a cup, and that's when I was able to get a good look of him.

He looked even more amazing then before; his facial features were perfect- strong jaw, full lips, and straight nose. His messy unusual bronze hair was a little darkened-damped by the sticky wet weather. His muscular- yet lean statue stood about 6'2. His flawless pale skin looked amazing against the navy blue long sleeved shirt he wore with the sleeves' pushed up on his forearms.

He was beautiful.

As I was examining him, he was examining me and I immediately became self-conscious. He handed me the mug and our fingers touched very briefly and I swear that I felt a string of electricity flow- even for half a second- or maybe it was just my mind.

He sat down on the corner of his desk and watched me take a sip of the coffee. "Do you like it here Miss. Swan?, here at the school I mean- I herd it was your first year of teaching".

"Its... fantastic, and yes it is my first year of teaching. The kids give me no problems for the most part and its a lot of fun to teach them." I noticed a picture frame on the wall in front of me: It was of a beautiful god-like man and women smiling a dazzling smile in front of the Eiffel towel.

They looked happy.

"Those are my parents Dr. Cullen and Esme". Edward noticed my staring and smiled a small smile. "You look like them" he didn't _really_ look like them but he did look just as perfect as they did.

Edward nodded then his eyes finely left my lips and looked me in the eyes, he seemed curious about something- something I couldn't recall. "You can call me Bella you know." He raised one eyebrow "yeah?"

I nodded "Yeah"

*****

I left the room feeling accomplished, I some how managed not to do anything inappropriate to my boss our whole entire conversation and we talked about music.

Real music, not the kind they play constantly on the radio. He had great taste- talking to me in a professional tone about his favorite artist and pieces. We agreed on liking classical and alternative music. He talked to me in a way that effected me- his low intelligent voice spoke to me and opened my mind. His passion for music was incredible, I wondered why he didn't pursue it but He waved it off when I asked. He plays the piano and I asked for him to play for me one day. He smiled and said "of course." That was the ending of our amazing conversation before the bell rung. I knew I was definitely attracted to Edwards physical appearance, but now I was also attracted to his mind...

The bell rung and he offered to walk me to my classroom but I declined since it was only down the hall. Pre-teens started scattering around heading to first period. When I got into my classroom it was already half way full. I gave the class a small smile and sat down my bag on my desk. I turned on my laptop and wrote the 'warm up' on the smart board. The late bell rung which was my Que to close the door. "Ok Good Morning people just um do the warm up and then we can go over the homework". The students started fumbling around in their bookbags for the homework packet, so I decided to check attendance.

"Embry"  
"here"

"Caleb"  
"here"

"Hayley"  
"here"

"Renesmee"  
"present"

_Renesmee?_ she wasn't in my class. I looked up to see her smiling sweetly legs crossed and hands folded on her desk. I gave her a questioning look. "What are you doing here, you should be at first period."

"Why Bella, I am in first period" She tried to seem Innocent. "Since when?"

"Since now" she gave me a wink and began to do the assignment on the board. I wonder if she switched classes because she thought I would give her an A because we were friends. Or maybe Edward switched her to see if I was a decent teacher. I decided it didn't matter.

I taught my morning classes with ease and grabbed my messenger bag to head to lunch. Walking through the halls I took my time and tried to find the staff/teachers bathroom. After circling the school a few times I gave up and went into the students girls room. I was about to open the door when a girl with a huge paint brush with red paint in her hand blocked me from enteringfor a second. I was about to ask her what she intended to paint but she ran right past me. _Weird_.

When I got out and washed my hands the girl was gone. I looked up to see my reflection and something red caught my eyes. I turned around to look at the stalls.

lufituaeb

_what? _I turned around and looked back in the mirror and the words made sense, _beautiful_. The girl wanted the person looking in the mirror to believe that she was beautiful. I came up to the conclusion that I wasn't going to report the girl for her graffiti since it was used in a positive way. I left the bathroom and even though lunch was half way over-- due to me looking for the bathroom- I went to the cafeteria.

When I enteredeveryone went quiet. I stopped dead in my tracks trying to figure out what everyone was staring at- then I realized it was me. I searched the room for Nessie and she was sitting- once again alone chewing an apple. I walked straight towards her and I felt all of the kids eyes on me. When I sat down next to Renesmee the whispers began.

"What was that all about?" I asked. I know that teachers don't eat in the caf with kids and I was probably the only teacher who ever did eat in here, but it wasn't forbidden.

"I think part of it was the fact that your a teacher, and the other was the fact that your sitting with _me_" Her eyes scanned the room and glared at the table were her ex-friends sat.

"Well I guess it will be more weird when I sit here" said a velvet voice coming from behind me. Renesmee instantly brightened. "Eddie, what brings you here?" She said.

"Just came from a meeting and I picked something up for you" He sat down next to me and handed her a McDonald's bag.

She beamed and opened the bag and began eating. "So why aren't you in the teachers lounge" he asked.

"I kind of don't know where it is" I blushed. He chuckled "I can show you if you'd like" he offered and Nessie frowned. I Wonder if she was ok that me an her brother were sort of 'friends' but she surprisedme by saying something completely different.

"You guys can't just leave me like that". Edward chucked again at her mortified expression. "Tomorrow then" he said getting up, kissing her forehead.

"Bella see me after school" He said, not asking.

And for some reason for the rest of the day all I could think about was 'seeing him after school'.

**  
A/N so I kinda stole the whole mirror idea from another story... with out permission...  
It was just to good to pass up! Won't happen again I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3 Date

**OK so this chapter has a little bit of cursing. Jus so you know...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own or any other character. Now on with the story.**

**Ending of last chapter: _"So why aren't you in the teachers lounge" he asked. "I kind of don't know where it is" I blushed. He chuckled "I can show you if you'd like" he offered and Nessie frowned._**

_**"You guys can't just leave me like that". Edward chucked again at her mortified expression. "Tomorrow then" he said getting up, kissing her forehead. "Bella see me after school" He said not asking. And for some reason for the rest of the day all I could think about was 'seeing him after school'.**_

**BPOV**

There I was, right in front of his office. Beyond this dark wooden thin door held the most intriguing man I had ever met, and I was in front of his office- the one I was in this morning. And now I was told to be here again after school. I thought of all the possibilities of what exactly he needed me for but all my thoughts went into the wrong direction. So I gave up trying to figure it out.

But now as I stood in front of his door I quickly began to wonder again what he wants to see me for. I'm pretty sure it has something to with my classes but what? I thought I was doing a rather good job in that department.

My students seemed to be more interested in my lesson plans and they did their work for the most part. Even the one kid who rarely did his homework started to work harder after a brief conversation I had with him on getting a work partner. Most of the teachers at school rarely acknowledge me- thank god for that- so it couldn't have been a problem with them.

I wonder if it has something to do with Nessie, does she need something? _But then again what would that have to do with me_.

Or maybe he just wanted to talk about some new thing the school bored was doing. I didn't and couldn't find a way to calm my nerves, I was so nervous- more than this morning.

I placed my hand on the door knob not able or ready to turn it. I was a little bit worried- but worrying would be a stupid thing to do. Teachers and Principals talk all the time right? So this should be a walk in the park. _But why am I so nervous?_

I slowly turned the cold silver knob with my left hand and I heard a soft click as the door unlocked. Then I remembered that it was probably rude to open someones door without knocking. But as I raised my fist to knock, the door swung right open and a strawberry blond came into view.

She was one of the teachers here, I've seen her walk the halls once in a while. She was young, which I found to be an occuring theme with this school. Most teachers here were for some reason in there mid twenties to there late thirties. This blond character seemed young looking but maybe a few years older than me. She was pretty though- _perhaps more than me_.

She looked me up and down for a fraction of a second, and her glossed pink lips were set into a slick smirk. After the four second stare down she opened the door wider and I caught a glimpse of Edward sitting at his desk, eyes glued to the screen of his computer- his eyes so captivated in what ever he was writing. His fingers were typing furiously at the keyboard, seeming like a blur.

The blond held a stack of papers and on the cover in bold black letters read: _Tanya Denali. Math grade six_. It looked like test papers. Maybe she was using his scan-tron machine. But then again there is a bigger one in the main office, why did she use his?

My eyes went back to hers and then she left, holding the papers tightly to her breast. This whole exchange probably lasted a few seconds but it felt like minutes.

The loud clunks of "Tanya's" heels made a loud sound as she walked past me into the hallway. It was loud enough that Edward noticed and whipped his head away from the screen. His piercing green eyes looked at me and his lips broke out into a smile. He seemed genuinely happy to see me, and a bit surprised.

"Hey Bella, come on in" automatically my feet moved towards him. There were two leather seats in front of his desk, I sat in the one I sat in from this morning. He looked at me for a second. His brilliant stature and posture making me feel as if I was in the presence of a god, he was my superior of course but he seemed to have a power over me. I think he knew this, and maybe he knew that I knew this. _Oh god I'm confusing myself now_.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked still thinking of the possible reasons why. He nodded and saved his work and shut off his computer. "Yes, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah anything." I practicle begged. My voice sounded different to my own ears. He chuckled and I felt the blood creeping up on my face as I blushed a light pink.

"Well remember when I offered to show you the teachers lounge" he said in a soft calm voice. I nodded remembering the brief conversation earlier at lunch.

"Well I was wondering if instead of drinking coffee with the rest of the faculty and indulging in there stupid pointless stories you would like to have lunch with me elsewhere." I raised an eyebrow, not expecting those words to ever come out of his perfect mouth. He wanted to have lunch.

With _me_.

I thought this through a little longer than necessary. I know its fine and perfectly normal for co-workers to have meals with each other outside of school, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't just lunch. I did what my instincts were telling me to do anyway. "Id love to"I smiled, still overwhelmed by his beautiful smile at my reply.

"Tomorrow is a half a day so therefore school will be out right around lunch time. We can meet up in the parking lot and head out, and if you don't mind I can drop you home right after. You don't mind having your car here over night do you?" he asked.

It made sense but what about the next morning, how would I arrive at school? I voiced this and he offered to pick me up, but I said I could get a friend to drop me off. He nodded once again, and a loud knock came at the door. "Come on in"

A man with huge glasses came through. "Good afternoon , are you ready to talk about the new program?" he asked with a squeaky voice. I excused myself out of the room and waved goodbye to Edward. "See you tomorrow" he had said.

I got dressed early the next morning, thinking of my date- er I mean_ lunch _with Edward. Where would we go to? What will we talk about? Running my hand through the ends of my punnytale on my solder, I was off to the parking lot to get to the school.

When I arrived I got out of the car and took in a deep breath. I inhaled a scent that smelled like nikateen and went towards the smoke in the misty air. _Who smokes at a junior high school_. I rounded the corner expecting to see the janitor or someone apart of the staff- the school is a no smoking zone so I wanted to remind them. What caught me by surprise was that it was Renesmee.

She had her back against the brick wall, inhaling and exhaling the cigarette. She looked up when I came next to her.

"Hey Bella" she said staring off in to space.

"Good morning" I said. She dropped the ciggie on the floor and stomped on it. "Aint nothing good about this morning" she muttered.

"You really shouldn't smoke you know".

She snorted "I only do it once in while".

"Does Eward know that?"

She finally looked at me with worry in her eyes. "No. Can you like please not tell him"

I nodded, "Only if you promise to stop".

She closed her eyes but agreed. "How the hell did you even get cigarettes? How old are you again?"

She stared off into the crowd now forming as School was about to start. "I'm thirteen, and I stole them." I gaped at her, she saw my expression and started to giggle.

"Don't worry I stole them from my brother Jasper this morning. You know, he said he quit but I found this in his room when I was looking for something." I closed my mouth that was slightly open. How a perfect, beautiful innocent looking girl smoke and steal is beyond me. "How old are you" she suddenly asked.

"Me, well um Im twenty-seven" I lied.

"Bullshit Swan"

"Ok I'm twenty-two" I clarified. I know that I was young to be a teacher, but I was curious to why she asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"No special reason." She slung her jansport over her solder.

"Gotta go, the bells gonna ring" As soon as she said this the first bell went off, and I followed her into the school. In the hallway I passed a few six graders, they were so tiny and cute compared to the raging hormonal eighth grade students. I could never teach sixth grade or under because everyone would pass- I wouldn't be able to fail someone that cute and small. Then again I couldn't teach eighth grade because they were just too much. They were cocky because they were at top of the food chain in middle school.

_Just wait till you get to high school you motherfuc-_

"Miss Swan" Seth Clearwater at his locker called to me. He just transferred here from a school down at the rez, he seemed to be fumbling with his lock. I walked over to him

"Hey, you need some help?" I offered.

He nodded handing me the little piece of paper with the combination on it. I put the numbers in two times before the lock opened. "Thanks" He smiled.

"No biggie, so you getting settled in alright?" He was a good kid, tall and handsome and now to think of it hes a perfect match for Nessie. He could be a good influence on her.

"Yeah everthings going fine." He said.

"Meet any friends yet." I asked desperate to set him up.

"Well yeah sort of, kind of." I saw Renesmee walk out of the main office and waved her over to me. This will be perfect.

"What" she said when she reached us.

"Seth, Renesmee. Nessie, Seth" With that I walked away smiling. Hopefully they will become the best of friends, and she won't be so lonely.

I walked into my classroom, half filled with my students. Ok since today's a half day I was going to start the week off simple. I checked the attendance, then kicked two crates full of novels out from under my desk. "Ok class so were going to start _the Giver_. Its a story about this kid in a utopia, Jared and Nathan can you pass them out."

The class groaned though the book was only like twenty-three freakin chapters. _Lazy bums_.

The time came. It was finaly here. Fith period. The last period of the day. I packed up my stuff and shut off the laptop. I'm going on a date- er I mean to lunch with Edward, I'm so freaking nervous. Alice could give me all the tips in the world and I'd still be a nervous wreck.

I immediately went to the teachers bathroom to freshen up. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with water.

_I can do this._

I wiped my face off and took my ban out of my pony-tale and shaked my hair lose. The curls I put in my hair using Rosalie's technique fell loosely around my solders, they were beautiful and shinny. I lined my eyes and added a little bit of mascara. I colored my lips red and glossed it slightly. I smoothed out my black pencil skirt, and wrinkle free white button down.

_I wonder if I should open the two top buttons to show a bit of cleavage._

With one last look in the mirror I was ready to go. I took in another breath and walked out towards the parking lot. There he was leaning against a shinny red Lexus, a sexy one at that. But not even the car could compare to Edward.

He was dressed casual but still looked as if he belonged on the cover of I-Want-to-fuck-you magaizine. And if that magazine didn't exist I would make it up and put him on the cover of every the issues.

"Hey" He said softly when I reached him.

"Hey" I smiled looking down at my shoes. I was acting like a silly school girl discovering her first crush for some reason. He walked over to my side and opened the door for me. I slipped in, and when he closed my door I immediately shacked my curls out a little more and unbuttoned two buttons to show some cleavage. Thank you Alice for this bra.

"Alright lets go" he said coming into the car, wich had a leather interior. We drove in silence for a few minutes until we pulled up at this small intimate cafe called _twilight._

He opened my car door for me and offered his arm. "Shall we" he asked "We shall" I said while looping my arm in his.

He led the way up to the entrance and he opened that door for me, being such a gentleman. It was quiet inside just soft chit chatter and jazzy music playing in the background. The place was dark though it was daytime still outside. Little light bulbs hung loosely from the celling, creating a look so warm and inviting which complemented the glassy dark wooden furniture.

Table for two Edward had said to the hostess. She led us toward the back of the cafe and we sat down across from each other. We ordered some coffee to get started off. He straightened his sleeves, rolling them up his forearms and my eyes followed them.

"So I know you just finished your masters, was teaching always plan-A for you?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I guess you can say that. I was never really good at anything, just average. So one day I just decided to pick a random career, one that I could do my best at and I guess this was it. I was surprised at how much I enjoy it though, but I plan on doing this for a long time because I love it. I love teaching." He stared at my lips as they moved taking in every word I was saying.

"How about you? Was this always your passion?"

He inhaled deeply, thinking of his response. "Well music was always my plan-A when I was younger. I wanted to ah compose my own music but that didn't really go so well" he chuckled lighly running his hand through his hair. "Then plan-B was to study medicine like my father did but it just wasn't really my thing ya know." I stared into his eyes watching as he shifted uncomfortable in his chair.

"And so educating just fell into my lap. I started off as a teacher but I ended up in the position I'm in now. And to be honest its the best career for me." I noded staring at his strong angular jaw.

The waitress came back with our lunch and we stated eating. I slipped the hot liquid down my throat and his eyes met mine through his lashes. It was silent for a moment and I licked my lips and his eyes watched the movement. He cleared his throat.

"Whats your life story, Bella" I set down the coffee mug preparing for what I was going to say.

"Well I lived with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona up until she remarried some guy I don't really know much about. I ended up moving here to live with my dad when I was a teenager. I was a moody, awkward teen and not really all that sociable. Charlie, my dad, was a cop and a shy one too. We had a weird but good relationship though"

Edward sipped his coffee, seeming captivated with my words as if I was quoting Shakespeare. I slightly shifted feeling suddenly self conscious.

"Tell me, do you always blush like that?" he asked tilting his head slightly. I looked down at my still full plate, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks again as I made a small smile.

"I like it, and I like... you Bella" He said slipping his long fingers to mine. Our eyes met and held, and a shiver of heat passed between us.

I gave him directions to my apartment and in just a few short minutes we were there officially ending the 'date'. I had a wonderful time, but I just don't know where we stand. He obviously likes me but how much? I mean how far is he willing to go?

"This was great Edward, I had a great time" I said looking into his green eyes

"My pleasure, we should do this again Bella. But next time how about Dinner?" I blushed, he wanted to go out on a _real_ date. I nodded "Id love that".

"Can I walk you to your door?" he asked. I looked at the small distance between the driveway and the door. I nodded yes, how could I refuse his angelic face anyway?

He got out the car first and opened my door and we walked silently towards the front door, our soldiers lightly toughing. My heels clicked the side walk as we walked up the path.

When we got there I started looking in my purse fumbling around for my keys, while he watched me as if I were the most fascinating thing in the world to him.

Then ever so lightly he lifed my chin with his index finger bringing my face close to his. He edged in and brushed his mouth against my lips.

Oh. My. God.

His proximity made me light headed, and his warm breath made my legs turn into mush and my girly parts tingle. He leaned in closer and I closed my eyes as he kissed my gently. His lips were soft and inviting, he kissed me with so much passion, with so much lust. Our tongs danced and battled, he lifted his hand to cup my cheek and he held me firmly- yet gently as if I were breakable. He tasted divine as my lips moved with his, as we attempted to devour each other.

My heart rate increased and was thumping embarrassingly loud, I wonder if he could hear it. My hands graped his jacket firmly as the kiss deepened. The heat of the moment passed through me and I moaned softly. The intensity of this kiss floored me, because Ive never been kissed this way before.

With one last gently pull of my bottom lip he released me. My lips tingled with the loss of contact, and I wanted more. We stood there, panting and trying to ketch our breath. He recovered, blinking, and then steeped an inch back. My hands shook even more as I put my key in the door.

"See you tomorow Bella" He said, his voice velvetly smooth.

"T-tomorrow" I stuttered opening the door.

He left then and I stared off at him as he drove off. When I reached inside I slammed my back against the door still struggling to regulate my breathing. _What a way to end a date_.

**A/N Sorry for the late update, Ive been really busy, but to make up for my absence chapter 4 will be up tomorrow morning. Ive been working on a blog which is finally done (link on profile) It has teasers, outfits and updates and all that good stuff. Also I made a banner for this story (link on profile). And last but not least please read my oneshot "being stupid" please go check it out!**  
** REVIEWS= LOVE**


End file.
